


Love Never Dies

by Lyssita_Lennon



Category: Barbie - All Media Types, Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper (2004)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 09:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2808149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyssita_Lennon/pseuds/Lyssita_Lennon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Beneath A Moonless Sky. Julian and Anneliese haven't spoken to one another in ten years. Perhaps a certain princess can change that. (Implied Dominick/Erika)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Never Dies

It was a quiet night. The hustle and bustle of the Parisian streets had calmed as the sun sunk lower beneath the clouds, ushering in a peaceful silence hovering over the city of lights.

Julian sat alone by the window. A single candle illuminated the room as he read from a tattered, old novel. He didn't notice the front door of the apartment creak open.

His sister's voice broke the stillness. "You have another letter from Dulcenia."

"Burn it like the others," Julian said without looking up from his novel.

"I think you should read it," she insisted.

"No."

"Julian, it's been ten years-"

"Exactly!" He cut her off. "A lot changes in ten years, Juliet."

Frowning, Juliet shook her head. "I still think you should read this one."

"Why?"

She snatched the book from his hands and dropped the envelope in his lap. Immediately the scent of roses stabbed him like a knife and he noticed the seal was broken.

"You opened it?"

"Read." She commanded.

He did as she said, trying desperately to ignore the intoxicating aroma of the stationery. It was funny, he noted, that her penmanship hadn't changed in ten years. However, the feelings of nostalgia were soon replaced with outrage.

"Ten years!" He shouted, leaping from his chair. "And this is what she wants? For me to teach the child she had with another man after professing her love to me! This has to be some kind of cruel joke."

"And if it isn't?" His sister asked.

"There is no way I would ever even consider teaching that child."

"Why not?"

Julian glared at her. "I shouldn't have to explain my reasoning to you."

"You still love her, I get that. But let me give you a little piece of sisterly advice: you're a damn fool to let your pride get in the way of this opportunity, Julian." She replied. "You're being offered a place to stay and almost three times what you were when you were teaching her. God knows we need the money right now."

"You're guilt tripping me," Julian realized. "For letting me stay with you, Ezekiel, and Daniel."

"You're damn right I am."

They stared at each other in silence.

"Fine," Julian sighed after several minutes. "I'll do it."

...

Queen Anneliese of Dulcenia paced her bedroom floor.

"Why do you think he's changed his mind? Why now?" She asked her husband.

Dominick shrugged. "Perhaps he needed time to sort through everything."

"Ten years?"

"Possibly."

"Oh, I'm so excited, Dominick. And nervous. I think I might vomit." She laughed a bit. "My God, I feel like I'm seventeen all over again."

"Just try to be delicate with going about it." Dominick cautioned. "Ten years is a long time."

...

Julian rapidly discovered just how much he hated his life. It had taken him three days to reach Dulcenia from Paris, and now he was in the palace following as a housekeeper showed him around the grounds. His quarters were much bigger than the apartment he previously shared with his sister and her family, one of the large windows boasting an excellent view of the gardens. The library was their next stop. The young princess's lessons would take place there.

With every step he took, anger boiled inside him. He was careful not to let it show. He silently cursed his sister for persuading him to come here.

Upon reaching the library, the housekeeper excused herself to her duties and left Julian to prepare for his lesson.

"Hello."

Julian flinched. He didn't notice the princess standing there. He bowed quickly. "Your Highness…"

The words died on his lips as he looked for the first time at the girl standing before him. She was the spitting image of _her_. Small and slender, a vast array of golden framed her face. Her eyes however, were not the same sapphire as her mother's. They were the familiar color of ice, the same as his father and his nephew Daniel. Identical to his. The letter had said she was ten years old.

_Ten years old._

_That night, ten years ago._

Julian stared disbelievingly.

The princess didn't seem to notice. "You can just call me Caroline." She smiled and curtsied. "My mother said you were her tutor once too. But you don't look very old. Not like my last tutor. He was _ancient_."

Not quite hearing what she had said, Julian simply nodded in response.

"Can we start with this book?" Caroline asked offering him a think, green, leather-bound volume. "I really like flowers."

"All right."

They went through the lesson with relative ease, despite Julian being unfocused for the duration of it. Although Caroline again did not detect his distraction. She bolted from her seat the moment she heard the library doors open.

"Mother!"

"Caroline, dear." Julian's hands balled into fists, his heart leapt at the sound of her voice.

"I wanted to see how your lesson went."

"Wonderful, mother!"

She laughed. "I'm glad."

"Your Highness," Julian said careful to keep his voice level. "If you don't mind, I would like to have a word with you."

"Of course, Mr. Mills." She smiled and patted Caroline on the head.

"Alone."

"I see. Caroline, why don't you go out into the gardens for a bit."

"All right!"

Neither said a thing until the library doors clicked shut. Tension hung between them.

Julian drew in a shaky breath. He thought carefully of each word before speaking. "I want the truth, Anneliese, you owe me that. That child, that girl is she-"

"Your daughter?" She finished. "Yes, she is."

Hearing the words from her own lips made a world of a difference. _His daughter._ "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Did you read any of my letters?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Do I really have to explain that to you?"

"Fine." She huffed. "What did you do with them?"

"I, uh, burned them," he admitted.

"You did _what?!_ " She exploded.

"I was hurt and confused and angry!"

"I can't believe you'd be so cruel, Julian!"

"Cruel? Me? That's rich coming from you." He laughed dryly. "You were the one who got married!"

"Not by choice! You _knew_ that!"

"I thought I did!"

Her eyes narrowed. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You were married! You had a child! Can't you imagine what must have been going through my head?"

"Oh, please! Dominick and I don't even share the same bed! It's a marriage of convenience."

"How was I supposed to know?"

"Well, if you'd read my letters-"

"I already told you-"

"That you acted like a five year old? My God Julian, I can't believe you wou-" She was cut off by the impact of his lips on hers.

He had meant to kiss her lightly, just a quick peck to silence both of their shouting and prevent a guard from coming in, but that abruptly changed when their lips met. He grabbed her shoulders, pulling her body against his. Her hands fisted around the collar of his shirt. This wasn't at all how Julian imagined their first conversation in ten years would go. Then again, he also never imagined he would have a daughter. Anneliese definitely had quite a bit of explaining to do. About ten years' worth.

His train of thought derailed as her fingers fumbled with the buttons on his shirt.

...

"What happens now?" Julian asked, sweating and still dazed from everything that had happened.

"You're the tutor," Anneliese panted, her corset hanging loosely. It dropped dangerously low as her chest heaved. "You're supposed to have all the answers."

"Not this time."

Silence.

"I love you," Anneliese said quickly. "I really do. I know it's been so long and I know what you must have thought-"

He kissed her lightly. "I know. I love you too."

And for a brief moment, they soared.

A knock on the library doors sent them crashing back down.

"One moment!" Anneliese called as they hurriedly attempted to straighten out their appearances.

...

Night had befallen the palace in Dulcenia. Queen Anneliese and King Dominick stood on opposing sides of their marriage bed, the thick coverlet pulled back. Each had several pillows piled at their feet.

"There will be certain appearances we have to keep up," Dominick said, plucking a pillow from the floor and stuffing it under the coverlet.

"I know," Anneliese followed suit. "You don't say anything about Julian and I, and I don't say anything about Erika and you."

"Obviously. So long as we remain cautious in our, ehm, endeavors and start and end the night in this room, there will be no reason for anyone to suspect anything."

"Which is really no change from our usual arrangement."

They flipped the coverlet back over the mattress. The pillows underneath gave the illusion of two bodies lying there.

"I will see you in the morning then?"

"Yes."

Dominick nodded. "Very well. Goodnight, Anneliese."

Anneliese smiled. "Goodnight, Dominick."

They stepped away from each other.

**Author's Note:**

> This sequel is dedicated to Lexie, because she rocks my socks off. Plus, she sold me her soul for it. Lol. I would also like to thank Andrew Lloyd Webber, because without him, I would not have been able to borrow this title. Thanks for reading. Comments are greatly welcomed.


End file.
